The Heart Wants What it Wants
by ssvensson429
Summary: Remus has a crush on Sirius. In turn, Sirius has a crush on Remus. Only James knows and wants to help, but that doesn't mean it's going to be easy. A quick little story on how they two Marauders got together: SB/RL (duh) but nothing terribly suggestive. Disclaimer: none of the characters are mine. Takes place in 1974.
1. Chapter 1

_October 11th, 1974_

* * *

James Potter had been running an experiment on his friends. Yes, he knew it may have been unethical, but his motivations were pure. You see, he simply wanted to help two blokes fall in love. It had all started last week when the Marauders had been attempting to study in the Gryffindor common room:

"Moony," Sirius groaned, "School work is _boring_. I'm not doing anything, and James isn't doing anything either: he's thinking about Evans. And Peter….Well, Peter, what are you doing?"

"Trying to study!" The rotund boy squeaked. "But I'm having a rather slow go of it all…"

"See!" Sirius exclaimed. "_No one_ is doing work, except for you. Come on, get your nose out of that book."

Remus, now understanding that he was the only one of his friends to actually be doing anything, sighed and closed his _History of Magic_ book.

"And what, pray tell, should I do instead?" Remus asked, a bit tired. Sirius pursed his lips in thought.

"Well," He mused, "My shoulders are a bit stiff. Mind sorting that out for me?" Remus rolled his eyes, but without complaint, sat up from the plush reading chair and walked up behind Sirius, who was sitting criss-cross on the floor. Remus began kneading Sirius' shoulders, eliciting a soft moan from the shaggy-haired boy's lips.

"That's it…Thank you, Moony. That wasn't too hard, was it?"

In that moment, James noticed something off: Remus just did whatever Sirius asked him to. And Sirius asked him to do the darndest things. James couldn't imagine asking any of his mates for a back massage, nor, he had to admit, did he particularly want to give any of them one. So why would his best friend ask Remus for a massage? And why on earth would the boy accept? It wasn't only that day in the common room, either. Remus gave Sirius his class notes before he was even asked. Remus had muggle magazines delivered to his parents' home and gave them to Sirius on breaks, just because the boy had asked. It was more than James ever did for Sirius, and more than his furry little friend ever did for him either. The more the bespectacled boy thought about it, the more little signs of affection he saw.

So, while his friends were off in their own little world—and Peter, as always, oblivious—James had devised a plan.

* * *

_October 12th, 1974_

* * *

The boys were once again studying in the common room. Step one of an experiment: recreate the original scene as much as possible. James sat as Sirius had, criss-crossed on the floor, and Moony sat in the plush armchair by the fire, as per usual. Sirius was mucking about, and Peter was attempting to write an essay, but was struggling to get past the third word. If James hadn't been so concerned with his little experiment, he might have realized how very routine his life was.

"Hey, Moony," James chirped. "My shoulders are awfully sore. Could you give me one of your world-famous massages?" He asked. Remus snorted without even looking up from his book, and James didn't have to see his eyes to know they were rolling.

"Not a chance. Go back to work."

"Ouch, James, burned by Moony," Sirius said, not even one of his best taunts. But that got Remus to look up from his book and actually _laugh_.

James tried his best not to smile. He knew it! He _knew_ Remus was giving Sirius preferential treatment! That, plus the touchy-feely nonsense, plus the looks he just _knew_ Remus gave Sirius when no one was watching along with everything else was more than enough to convince James that Moony had a crush on good ol' Sirius Black.

"Fine. But would you at least help me find my Divination book? I think I lost it in our room." Remus sighed and closed his book; this time, a pleasure read: _Huckleberry something or other_—James wasn't paying attention.

"Sure, James. I'll help." Remus normally did, _if_ it was school related.

The two boys walked off to their bedroom, and James shut the door behind them.

"James, what—"

"You have a little crush," James said, smirking. "It's okay, believe me—I just want to know who on?" He looked for a change on Remus' face, but nothing. The kid was good. Years of lying and hiding had turned the werewolf's mind into a vault. It would take more direct poking to get him to open up.

"James, I have no idea what you're talking about," Remus replied rather curtly. "When have I ever talked about a girl? Never."

"That's because you don't fancy girls, mate,"James retorted with a smirk.

Remus' eyes widened. Jackpot.

"How, what? _No_!" He exclaimed, trying to play it off. James just rolled his eyes.

"Come on Moony, you're already a…you know what. What's being gay gonna change?"

"Well, nothing I guess, but—"

"_Aha!_ So you are!" James said excitedly. Remus turned red. "Oh I knew it! But who is the object of your desires?"

"_No one_," Remus whispered, now very, very red.

"No one?" James quipped. "Alright, then, I see how you;re going to be. Lemme take a guess…Is it Peter?"

"No!" Remus nearly shouted. "_Merlin_, no…"

"Is it…Me?"

"No! No, stop this at once—"

"Is it…_Sirius_?" James asked. Remus froze. Bingo.

"You already knew," Remus said meekly. James nodded fervently, and Remus sighed.

"You can't…you _can't_ tell him. I wouldn't want to ruin our friendship," He said, defeated almost.

"Tell him?" James shook his head. "No, mate, that's up to you. I just didn't want you to feel like you had to keep yet another secret from us…how long has this one been burdening you?"

"Since you all found out the _first_ secret. You were _all_ kind, but Sirius, he just…" Remus shrugged. He couldn't explain it. James smiled.

"You don't have to explain. The heart wants what the heart wants," James said simply. Remus smiled.

"Thanks. Now, let's find your book," he began. "It's got to be around here somewhere, perhaps under—"

"—Remus…"

"Oh."

* * *

_October 20th, 1974_

* * *

James was laying out his clothes for the day in the room for four boys shared. Peter had already gone to breakfast, and Remus was in the infirmary—the full moon was that night. Sirius was looking in the mirror, fixing his fair.

"Hey, James?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, mate?" James responded, half paying attention.

"You don't think I've been _too obvious_, do you?"

"Nah, mate," James said, deciding on a tie. He had a couple of stock responses all set up for moments like this. Sirius could go on for awhile, normally about the same few things, and over the years James had figured out just what to say on repeat.

"Because I'm worried he's not gonna get it," Sirius continued.

"Uh huh, well, I'm sure it will work out," James muttered, slipping on his shirt.

"I just can't stand him not knowing—I have to tell Remus."

James spun around.

"Tell Remus WHAT?" James asked, eyes wide.

"Oi!" Sirius exclaimed, furrowing his brows. "You haven't been paying any attention, have you?" James fell silent. Sirius rolled his eyes. "Classic. Here I am, trying to come out to my best mate, and you aren't even listening."

"Oh, I'm listening," James said. "Intently."

Sirius sighed. "I'm gay, James. And I like Remus—very much so. Haven't you been paying attention? I'm all over him, and I ask him for favors all the time hoping he'll ask me why but he _never does_," Sirius complained. "He gave me a massage and I _moaned_, for Merlin's sake!"

James shrugged. "I dunno, mate, I figured that's how you two were," He lied. He wasn't going to make this too easy.

"How we—who else is like that who you know?"

James paused. Should he tell Sirius? On one hand, this could all be over quickly—Sirius would rush to the hospital wing tomorrow and profess his love. On the other hand…James could play them both like fiddles and prank them into confessing their feelings to each other. As a Marauder, there was only one correct response.

"I guess no one," James thought pensively. "Well, thanks for telling me mate," James smiled, pulling on his trousers. "I can only imagine how long you've been carrying this around…say, how long have you liked him for?" Sirius paused, but only for a moment.

"Since we found out he's a werewolf—I mean, when we confronted him about it. I know we all wanted to be there for him, but I kept wanting to be there for him _more_, if that makes any sense." James nodded intently.

"You don't have to explain. The heart wants what the heart wants," James said for the second time that week. Sirius smiled.

"That's a sweet sentiment, James. Thank you, I've never heard that one before."

"Of course, Sirius," James said, finishing getting dressed. His plan was in motion.


	2. Chapter 2

In the days that followed James' encounters with Sirius and Remus, he had decided that he needed a comrade to pull of his scheme—and the obvious choice was the fourth member of their little gang—Peter. In secret, he and Peter had been meeting. Of course, the round boy had been shocked at first, and had asked James if he was absolutely sure:

"Do we know? I mean, aren't they just touchy with one another?" Peter had asked. James rolled his eyes.

"They're touchy because they_ like_ each other, Pete. Why else would they be like that?"

It was decided that action needed to be taken. After all, no cohesive pranking could get done whilst there was tension between the Marauders.

* * *

_November 1st, 1974_

* * *

James and Peter entered into their room late that Wednesday. They had spent the last week going over the plan: truth or dare, where they would get both boys to slowly realize that they both liked each other. It was perfect; they'd ask only them questions, force them to respond (the boys, over time, had developed some very intense rules), and eventually…the two would fall in love. The way James pictured it, they would learn that they both fell for each other at the same time, that the crushes they would describe were each other, and then at last: a dare to kiss one another. It was all very perfect, very wonderful, and as James believed, very brilliant.

"Alright boys, it's truth or dare time!" James exclaimed. Remus groaned.

"Oi, not again," He said, closing his book and jumping off the bed. It was an unspoken rule: when truth or dare called up, you answered. Sirius was hesitant as well, but like Remus, he had little choice.

"Alright, alright, I'm in," Sirius grinned.

"Excellent," James began. "Now, as the initiator of the game, I start. Come circle up."

The four boys formed a little circle on the floor of their room, amongst the scattered clothes and books. James cleared his throat.

"I now declare this game…begun! And for my first turn, I choose…" James said as he looked around his circle of friends, "I choose Moony. Truth or dare, mate?"

"Truth," Remus said, somewhat hesitantly. James smiled.

"Alright…do you have a crush?" Remus narrowed his eyes, but James pressed on. "You said truth."

"Well…then yes," Remus said shyly. Sirius' eyes widened.

"WHO! Moony, you need to tell us these things. Who do you like?" The boy asked eagerly. Sure, friends told each other these things. But beneath his curiosity, Sirius was almost jealous.

"Technically, it's whom, and _technically_," Remus smirked, "That's another question."

"He's got a point," Peter piped up. Sirius groaned and James continued.

"Right…So, Peter, you get to ask a question next."

"Okay…Sirius!" Peter said. "Do you have a crush?" Sirius scoffed.

"Boy, when _don't_ I? Of course, you prat. I've got to pine after someone, put these good looks to use," He said, flashing a grin. Remus rolled his eyes—it was a typical Sirius answer. But deep down he was curious: who was it?

"Ok, excellent," James smirked. "Now…Remus, you get to ask a question."

"Uh…" Remus looked around the room. "Sirius. Who _do_ you like?" He asked, trying his best not to seem overeager, though he had forgotten to even ask truth or dare. Sirius paused, but quickly, responded.

"Who don't I like! Minnie," James snorted at this, "Marlene, Alice…they're all great girls," Sirius said, ignoring the look from James. It was a half-truth, cleverly played, so that he wouldn't have to give a single name. Remus rolled his eyes, unimpressed, and perhaps even a bit crestfallen.

"My turn!" James beamed. "Remus—"

"Hey!" Sirius complained, you skipped me.

"I'm the leader of the game, aren't I? Don't I get to choose who goes when?" James insisted. Sirius couldn't argue with that—it was a rule he had created. His hair flopping down with him, Sirius hunched over a bit. "Right, then, Moony, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Remus said. He wasn't about to divulge anything else.

"Alright…I dare you to tell me what you like about your crush."

"That's cheating!" Remus pouted. Yet, no one came to his defense. James and Peter were in on the plan, and Sirius was far too curious. "Fine. Okay…They have really nice hair. They say it's just one color, but it's not—there are hints of red in it in the sunlight, and it bounces up and down when…they walk," Remus said, playing the pronoun game. "And they never fail to make me laugh—ever. Even when I don't feel like it. And they treat me normally, even though they know…how sick I am," He said, almost revealing too much. He flushed. "That's all I'm going to say." James flashed Peter a quick grin before continuing.

"Right, good job there Remus. Er…Peter! It's your turn," James said, nudging him.

"Um…Sirius!" Peter said excitedly. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Sirius said proudly. "I'm an open book."

"Alright…" Peter began, pretending to think of a question. In truth, he had James had figured out what to say days prior. "When did you first start liking your crush?" Sirius shrugged.

"I don't know, it's hard to pick a specific day…but it was finally when I learned everything about him last year—" Sirius paused when he saw Remus' eyes widen. Peter and James both pretended to look shocked. "Er…yeah. I like boys," he said, trying to pass it off as nonchalantly as possible. Remus gulped, and Sirius narrowed his eyes. "That isn't a problem, is it?" He asked, staring right into the werewolf's eyes. _Please say no, please say no_..

"No!" Remus exclaimed. "No, not at all—I'm happy for ya, mate…" Remus drifted off, and caught a quick glance from James. _Wait a minute…_ "I'm glad you told us. Really." Remus turned to face James. "Now, I think it's my turn," He began carefully.

"Right you are, Remus!" James clapped, completely oblivious to the gears turning in Remus' head.

"James," Remus said cooly. "Truth or dare."

"Uh," James began, not expecting this. "Truth?"

"Do you know who Sirius likes?"

James paused, glancing at Sirius.

"You said truth, mate," Sirius insisted, though he looked a bit pale. James nodded.

"Yes."

Remus smirked.

"I thought so. Alright, then, who's turn?"

"I'll go," Sirius suggested. "I haven't been yet and I'll ask…James," He said, looking right into his friend's spectacled eyes. "James, truth or dare?"

"Er…Truth, again," James said, suddenly feeling a bit nervous. This was not in his plan.

"Right, then. James, do you know who Remus likes?" Sirius asked. James looked at Remus, who just shrugged.

"Uh…Yes." James coughed. He looked between the two boys. "I guess it's my turn again, so…Remus," James said, regaining his composure. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Remus said, locking eyed with James, who gave him a smile.

"Alright then…Remus, I dare you to kiss Sirius." Both boys froze.

"I, er…" Remus began, not sure what to say. "You want me to…right now?"

"That is the dare," James said. "And you know what you have to do if you don't follow through on a dare." Remus gulped. If you didn't do the dare, you had to moon Professor McGonagall. He was not about to do that.

"Alright…uh, Sirius, if you want to get closer…" Remus started awkwardly, and Sirius nodded, shifting his weight forward. Remus wasn't sure why Sirius felt nervous—Remus was the one who James had been targeting, making him kiss his crush, making him fess up…

"Ready when you are," Sirius breathed, his nose touching Remus'. And then, their lips locked. And they stayed locked. In fact, Sirius ran his hand up to the back of Remus' hair. In turn, Remus set a hand on Sirius' thigh, leaning further into the kiss, before running his fingers through that black curly mane. Then, there was tongue, and Remus bit Sirius' lower lip as he retracted from the kiss, breathless. It was what both both boys had been yearning for for nearly a year.

"Remus, truth or dare," Sirius said, heart beating fast.

"Truth," Remus said softly. "Truth is, I like you Sirius. Now, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Sirius whispered. "Dare me to kiss you again." Remus didn't need to wait a moment longer. The two boys locked lips again, and Peter turned to James.

"Are we still playing truth or dare?" He asked, his two, snogging friends completely oblivious.

"No, Pete," James sighed. "No, I don't think so. Our work here is done."

"_Work_?" Remus and Sirius pulled away from each other, simultaneously asking the same question.

"Oi…"


End file.
